Flawless Love
by Elizabeth Benning
Summary: VERY Short story, Karen comes home after a stressful day, Stan is there to comfort her *DISCLAIMER*-DO not own any characters blah blah they all belong to writers and NBC. blah blah


-1Karen walked into the bedroom, she tilted her head and smiled at the sight she set her eyes upon. Stanley always knew what she needed and when she needed it. Tonight was just one of those nights.

"Karen, come lay down next to me. I want to hold you in my arms," Stan said patting the bed next to him.

She stared at him. Her and her friend's always over exaggerated the weight of Stanley. He was truly a fat man, but he wasn't quiet as large as they all said.

"Stanley Walker, you gunna treat _me _tonight?" Karen said with a flirtatious giggle.

Stanley loved the way she got all flirty and childish. He looked at her sweet face as she scanned the room. He loved how she brushed the hair out of her face with her soft fingers. He moved his eyes further down her body. She always wore those low cut shirts, her soft breasts just showing their presence through the top. Well, you couldn't miss them anyway.

"Mr. Walker, are you checking my rack out again?" Karen said playfully as she flipped her shoes off into the air. As much as she hated to admit she was drawn to him physically.

His big arms were her favorite, because he would wrap them around her and all her troubles would flood away. She skimmed his body with her eyes, he was laying there in his pajama suit. She loved how he put his weight into her as the had sex, she didn't mind that sometimes it hurt, because she truly loved him and how he passionately made love to her.

"What? Its like BOOM there, you cant really help it," He said motioning for her to come onto the bed.

"Stanley Walker you dog, you can wait a few more seconds. Let me get changed and dolled up for you. You don't want me to be all icky from the day, having left over's people already laid their eyes on, now do you?" Karen said as she trotted off into her closet.

She looked through the many negligees she had, she finally settled on a deep red one. It came down just to cover her buttocks, and it pushed her boobs up and out further then what they normally were. She slid off her panties she had worn for the day and replaced them with the cute, red, lacey thong that came with it.

Walking over to the mirror she made sure she looked ok in it. She did. She proceeded to pull up her hair and re-apply her make up. She heard an impatient stir from the bedroom. A giggle slipped from her lips. She didn't know why she was soo giddish for tonight. But, she was.

"Well, Mr. Walker, I might say your wife is looking hot tonight?" She said with a twirl and a flit of the wrist. "You sir are going to love this." She said bending over to pull on her fluffy red heals.

"Yes, you are right I do enjoy this sight," He said leaning up on an arm to better his look at her back side. He loved her soft skin, she didn't have a single flaw on it, from her shoulders to her toes it was perfect.

"Not that you horny dog!" Karen said shooting up realizing she was wearing only a thong.

"Well, it was nice. Could you do it again? But this time closer?" He said as she pranced her way up the small stairs to her side of the bed.

"Get your sexy little ass into this bed, Mrs. Walker," Stan said as she climbed into the bed beside him. He wrapped his large arms around her pulling her in for a kiss. It was just meant to be a light kiss to get the mood set, but she immediately deepened the kiss with her hands on the back of his balding head.

His hands wandered up and down her side against the smooth skin of her thighs. She gasped into his mouth as he lifted the negligee up a little. His touch never stopped amazing her, how light it was, how sexy he made her feel with every little motion of his hands against her body.

"Stanley, make love to me." She said with passion burning behind her sweet eyes.

He looked down into those eyes that surrounded him like a wave. He lifted the negligee above her head, she responded lifting her arms up. He smiled at her.

"I will make love to you, I will make love to you like I have never done before," He said as she slipped her fingers into his shirt ripping it away. She hated undoing buttons and she figured Rosario could use something to do later.

He leaned into her frail body as she slipped his pants and boxers down with her bare feet. His hand gently drew circles along her tummy. She closed her eyes as he made his way lower and lower. He pulled at her panties with his fingers and her legs flew up allowing him to take them off.

Leaning back to admire his wife he ran his hands on her soft calves. She instinctively dropped her legs open. His mouth dropped.

"You want me bad don't you?" He asked in a seductively masculine voice.

She was panting, she had never heard him say anything sexier to her. She did want him badly. She grabbed her face in frustration as her own body demanded pleasure that she wasn't getting. And she didn't dare do it herself.

Stan laughed at this sight, he knew she was wanting something badly. So he just circled his fingers up her thighs and back down wanting to heighten her senses.

Her breaths deepened it was hard for her to breath now. She flung her entire arm over her face. She just wanted him inside her now. But, she also didn't want to spoil the fun for him.

"God, Stan," She managed to mumble through her heaving breaths of air.

He looked up at her face it was a scrunched and she bit her lip. He laughed a bit she really wanted him. Her beasts moved up and down rapidly he couldn't resist making her wait much longer.

She gasped as she felt his warm mouth over her left breast. She loved it when he gave the girls the attention they deserved. She quickly grabbed what he had left of hair and twirled it in her fingers. She glanced down at his face buried in her two perfect soft breasts.

"Stan, I love you," Karen said grabbing his chin lifting it to her lips. She kissed him gently at first then she wrapped her legs around his waist, or what she figured was his waist and pulled his face hard into hers.

Stan broke the kiss. Karen let go of his neck letting her limbs fall to the side of her body. Her legs fell from his waist. He looked down at her, and he slowly guided himself into her wet center.

She jolted a breath in at the surprise of him inside her. Her eyes lit up as he began his slow pace of thrusting in and out of her. She arched her back to receive him deeper and deeper into her body.

"Faster!" She finally breathed out, "Faster Stan!" She said her eyes scrunched closed.

"Only if you open those sweet eyes," He said slowing his pace down a bit.

She opened them looking up into his eyes. She knew how in love they were at that very moment, sometimes she doubted it, but there was her reassurance.

The pace sped up as he gripped her hips pushing himself into her as he rammed her body onto his. Her hands were holding onto the bed posts above her head. She loved how Stan took it upon himself to move her. Gave her less work to do.

The pace quickened even more as Stan felt his wife contracting around him.

"Stanley, harder harder, Stan!" She shouted as he put more and more pressure into his thrusts.

He had never been so deep inside her before, the feeling exhilarated him. He pushed her body onto his faster and faster. Finally he heard her cry out her release. He was still a few moments away from his climax so he kept going.

"Stanley, ooo oo!" He hear escape Karens mouth, "Stan I I I I !"

He was too busy speeding up his pace for his own pleasure to notice she had another orgasm before he was even close.

Her body was shaking with pleasure as he kept going, frustrated he put his lips to her neck and started sucking on her sensitive spot hoping her breath on his face would help him along.

He slowed the pace down a little bit noticing how tired she was. He was right the touch of her breath to his skin was the key, he speed up just a little more and finally he came inside her as she had her third climax at the same time.

Stan pulled away from her. He brushed the sweaty hair away from her sweet angelic face.

"Karen," He mumbled trying to catch his breath, "I love you too."

Karen rolled up into his arms as they closed around her shaking body. The warmth of his skin against hers made her feel safe. She reached for the covers and pulled them up over their naked bodies. She looked deep into his eyes, and kissed him. Their bodies entangled in the sheets and their kiss.

Soon fatigue overwhelmed them and the fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
